


In This Together

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been best friends for years and Aisha is determined to keep it that way, until Tanya points out the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Contrary to popular belief Aisha, Rocky and Adam haven’t been best friends since they were in diapers. They meet for the first time when they’re six. Aisha agrees to give soccer a try if Rocky gives karate a try. The only kid she recognizes at their first soccer practice, other than Rocky, is Adam.

She grabs Rocky’s hand and drags him over as she lays out instructions, “He’s shy, but he’s really skilled so be your very nicest!”

“I’m always nice,” Rocky protests, but then they’re standing in front of Adam who just stares at them with wide eyes.

“Hi! We’re in karate together. I’m Aisha and this is Rocky.”

“Hi,” Rocky greets.

Adam blinks at them and then looks around, clearly trying to see if they’re talking to someone else. Aisha squeezes Rocky’s hand before he can say anything silly. Eventually Adam looks back at them hesitantly and greets, “Hi.”

“Do you like soccer too?” Rocky asks.

“I don’t know,” Adam replies, “my dad thought it’d be a good way for me to make friends.”

“I’ll be your friend,” Rocky offers.

“Me too,” Aisha agrees.

Adam’s eyes widen.

“Best friends, all three of us,” Rocky pushes.

Adam grins and from that moment on the three of them are inseparable. It’s idyllic until Aisha overhears one of her mom’s friends tell her mom that it’ll be a shame when they both inevitably fall in love with her and she’ll have to break one of their hearts. She is not hurting either Rocky or Adam, she loves them both equally. She promises herself with all the conviction she has at ten years old that she won’t let dating separate her from her two best friends.

Of course Rocky decides to test her conviction when they’re all twelve by wondering what kissing is like. She lets them each try with her once and then each other.

“It’s not that different kissing a boy than a girl,” Rocky decides, before he frowns, “This doesn’t mean we’re together now does it?”

Aisha crosses her arms and glares.

“I’m just asking,” Rocky pouts.

“You both kissed me and then each other,” Aisha points out, “None of us are pairing up.”

Adam mumbles something she can’t catch and she asks him to repeat it. Adam shakes his head. She turns her glare onto him.

“I don’t see why we have to choose,” Adam tells her.

“Exactly,” Aisha agrees, “I’m not dating either of you ever.”

She lets Rocky and Adam try and ‘date’ each other for about a week before she steps in to talk some sense into them. It’s not really dating, they just sneak kisses. She’s not letting kissing break up their threesome and she lets them know that their friendship is stronger than their soon to be teenage hormones. She quickly establishes an only allowed to date outside their trio rule.

She thinks it’s working and their group is safe until they become Power Rangers and Adam gets targeted for dating by Scorpina. She complains to Kim, “I thought if we were going to have this kind of problem it’d happen to Rocky.”

“Adam’s adorable and helpful, but kinda shy,” Kim points out, “Rocky a bit more vocal in sticking up for himself. Adam will get there, but it’s not a shock Rita targeted him first.”

“Adam’s more vocal when he’s comfortable with someone, he’ll get there, but now I have to make a no dating evil rule!”

Kim laughs, “I don’t think you get to decide who you fall in love with.”

Aisha tries not to step into their love lives, but she’s not sure what to do with the certainty that each time they’re dating the wrong girl. All too soon Kim is gone and then they’ve been turned into children.

She turns back into her teenage self shortly after realizing she’s supposed to send Tanya back in her place. History rewrites so that Tanya belongs in Angel Grove and Aisha finds herself having a moment of panic that neither Rocky nor Adam will remember her. She receives a long distance phone call from them as soon as their new powers are settled. Their relationship turns into postcards, letters and emails. Long distance phone calls are expensive.

The problem with the animals is easy to recognize as a monster. It turns out to be a demon that escaped from Mariner Bay when Rita’s dad turned back time. Destroying it without powers turns out to be anticlimactic and she soon finds herself being recruited into a semi-military organization calling itself Lightspeed Rescue. 

She’s more than happy to finish up high school with the prospect of college being paid for while she works on what is clearly a project to make power rangers. She helps to research the demons too, while trying not to be bothered that the closest person to her age is younger and already in medical school. Dana is also very clearly pink. She points this out to Captain Mitchell, while also trying to advocate for Dana to have time to be the teenager she barely is, instead of studying all the time.

Then Rocky happens. Somehow Rocky ends up hurting himself and passing his morpher on to a twelve year old. Aisha wants to rant, but then Rocky describes to her the feeling of certainty she’d had with Tanya and she can’t be angry with him. She does help him get a job with her and tries to convince him to go to Mariner Bay for college instead of Turtle Cove. As soon as Rocky agrees she starts trying to convince Adam that he should join them when he passes his powers along. She and Rocky need Adam there. They are becoming too much of a twosome, there is an undercurrent to their interactions that Aisha wants to give in to, but she made a promise not to date either of them and risk hurting the other. She and her boys have a no dating pact.

“I’m not sure what to do,” she tells Tanya.

Tanya frowns, “Well, you love them both.”

“Both? They’re my best friends, of course I love them. Besides I heard you and Adam were getting close and you I can approve of.”

“Really?” Tanya asks.

Aisha nods. She wants to say yes, she does, but part of her is hesitating. She also doesn’t want to lose Adam.

Tanya sighs and rubs her forehead, “You know you’re being dense and you’re too smart to be this dense.”

“Then maybe you should clear it up for me,” Aisha challenges.

“This is so not how I thought this conversation would go,” Tanya reveals, “I care about Adam. I do, but we’re not going to be dating any time soon. He’s in love and if the person he’s been loving from a distance would just get over herself and….”

“Stop,” Aisha tells her.

“No. Aisha, I know your friendship with Rocky and Adam is one of the most important things to you and we’re good enough friends I can tell you love them both so I’m saying please love them both, let them both love you.”

“Both of them?” Aisha attempts to clarify as her mind scrambles for a reason to protest. She stills when she can talk herself out of every protest she can come up with, “Why didn’t I think of this before?”

“Adam says he’s suggested it, but that you shot him down.”

“I did no such…I think I did,” Aisha admits.

Tanya grins.

“Rocky would go for it,” Aisha laughs and shakes her head.

“He would,” Tanya agrees.

Aisha smiles, “Thanks, now what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Tanya sighs, “That obvious?”

Aisha pulls her into a hug, “Whatever it is we’ll figure it out.”

“It’s mostly already figured out.”

“What is?”

“Dimitria believes it’s time for us to move on and asked us to find our replacements,” Tanya tells her.

“Can she even do that?”

Tanya shrugs, “She feels that we’re ready to move on with our lives and she’s not wrong. We’re all so busy trying to get our lives started and if you thought being a ranger clashed with school, the work thing is…I want to go to college.”

“Have you found someone?”

“Yes, so has Adam. Adam actually found his first. Tommy is the one who wants to get into his racing career and can’t seem to find his, neither can Kat.”

“Typical, Tommy ready to leave and can’t find his replacement and Adam doesn’t want to leave, does he?”

Tanya nods her agreement, “I don’t think he’s really figured out who he is besides being a ranger. I know he applied to the college Rocky and you go to, but I’m worried for him.”

Aisha nods, “He’ll have us and you. He’s got a lot of good friends. He’ll have a support system.”

Visiting with Tanya doesn’t last long enough, but she understands that when you’re a ranger it’s difficult to stay away from home for long.

When she runs the idea of the three of them together past Rocky he sighs in relief, “Finally, took you long enough.”

Aisha’s eyes narrow, “Do you remember the process of me figuring out I’m bi?”

“Good point, can we go seduce Adam now? I'm thinking of the wasted years of missed make-out sessions.”

Aisha can only laugh at the expression Rocky gives her before she steals a kiss, then tells him, “We’ll talk to Adam, figure out how this is going to work with us in college and him still a ranger.”

When they call Adam to arrange a visit he agrees to meet them halfway between Angel Grove and Mariner Bay, but then never shows up. He’s on their apartment doorstep late that night looking tired and sad.

“Tommy and Kat found their replacement?” Aisha guesses.

He nods and practically falls into her hug. Between Rocky and her they prod him onto the couch and then bracket him.

“Carlos will do good, but I don’t like leaving Justin. I know Tommy was right about TJ, but I wasn’t ready,” Adam manages.

“They’ll do fine,” Rocky says, “If they don’t we’ll hear from Justin.”

Adam cracks a smile, “You’ll hear from Justin anyway.”

“True. Shower? Sleep?” Rocky suggests.

“In that order,” Aisha stresses.

Adam frowns, “Today has been…and I can’t go to sleep without asking, but are you two…”

“No,” Rocky cuts him off.

Aisha takes Adam’s hand, “We wouldn’t, not without you.”

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about,” Rocky explains.

Adam’s shoulders sag in relief, “Maybe things will work out after all.”

“We’ll figure it out in the morning,” Aisha promises. She smiles when they agree. She may not have known them as long as everyone thinks she has and she’s not sure how their relationship will work, but she knows this is right for them.


End file.
